Automobile safety has increased dramatically over the years, particularly with respect to minimizing passenger injuries in the event of a collision. For example, major safety improvements have included the invention of seat belts, enhanced braking systems, collapsible steering columns, airbags, and improved crumple zones, among other things. These advancements in passenger safety technologies have significantly reduced the risk of injury from impact with vehicle components that are exposed within the passenger compartment. However, these technologies fail to address the well documented risk of injury from objects that may become projectiles within the passenger compartment in the event of a collision. Accordingly, what are needed are systems and methods for better protecting vehicle passengers from injury from projectiles during collisions.